Playing Along
by x.Sasaa
Summary: Being forced to move in with a freaky family isn't exactly a dream come true. But this time you just need to play along.


**Title: Playing Along**

**Pairing(s): Rimahiko.**

**Warning: AU, possibly OOC, no charas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**A/N: Yeah. I'm going on a writing rampage because I disappeared from fanfiction and didn't come back for a long time. I'm trying to make up for all that waiting time... Hope you like it~**

* * *

><p>Mashiro Rima is not happy. Why not, you ask? She's supposed to be... I mean, her life is perfect! She's a princess, lives in a huge castle, and has lots of money. Well, it's because her parents told her horrible news. What could possibly make her so mad? Here goes:<p>

_:Flashback:_

"_Rima, I need to talk to you about a very important matter." Her father said sternly, seriously._

"_What is it, daddy?" She asked, looking at him._

"_Well, your mother and I are going away for a year, maybe longer, to take care of a lot of our country's problems." He paused and then continues, "And no one will be here to take care of you. So we have decided that you're going to live with one of my old friends' family until we come back."_

"_WHAT?" She shrieked, "No! I don't want to!"_

"_It's final. You have no choice, anyway. It won't be that bad, they have a kid just about your age." He sighed deeply, "Go pack your stuff. I'll take you there."_

_With a huff, Rima turned around to go to her room and pack. "Fine."_

_:End of Flashback:_

Which takes us here, in front of a big house. The Fujisaki mansion. Rima, being the stubborn girl she is, refused to even get out of the car. Oh, on the way here, her parents told her some things she really doesn't want to hear:

one; She needs to disguise herself so no one will recognize her, except for the Fujisaki family who knows already, of course.

two; She's going to go to some public school like a normal kid (ugh) and

three; She can't go anywhere by herself. She needs to have a bodyguard or something.

"Oh, you're here! Long time no see!" A pretty, pretty woman opens the gate and greeted her parents immediately.

"Kaori, look at you!" Her mother gushed, hugging the other woman again, "You look great!"  
>"Thank you," She laughed lightly, "You too."<p>

"I hope you don't mind my daughter staying here," Her father said, "On such short notice, too."

"Don't even mention it!" She smiled again, "So where is she?"

"Rima? Come here, honey!" The queen called, motioning for her daughter to come over. "This is Fujisaki Kaori, my old friend. Kaori, this is my daughter Rima."

"Nice to meet you," Rima said sweetly, smiling slightly.

"You too, dear."

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave now." Rima's father said suddenly, looking at Rima and kissed her forehead.

"Bye, honey. Be good, okay?" Her mother leaned down and kissed Rima's cheek.

"Bye." Rima waved back.

"Okay, is this all your stuff?" The woman said, looking at Rima's bags.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Okay, I'll call the help to take all this in the guest bedroom." She rings a bell and almost immediately a few people grabbed Rima's bags and disappeared inside the house. "Let's go in, shall we?"

Rima soon discovered that the Fujisaki's are very traditional. The decorations on the walls, the scrolls, everything about the house screams traditional. She looked around, poking her head in every room. It was then that she heard soft music coming from somewhere.

"Um, what is that?" She asked the Fujisaki woman.

"Oh, it's dancing lessons. Come with me," She said, walking in front of Rima to lead the way to who-knows-where.

She opened a door and they both entered, only to be greeted by a sight of a girl dancing the Japanese traditional dance. Fujisaki Kaori paused the music and walked over to the other girl.

"Rima, this is my son, Nagihiko."

_SON? SON? The kid is a boy? Whaaat?_ Rima thought, surprised, _how am I going to survive here?_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: Yeah. Another story. Any thoughts? Should I continue or just forget about this story? Please leave a review!**

**~Sasa**


End file.
